Thirst of blood
by viicoviic
Summary: ¿Juntas para siempre?"-Movió la mano en el aire. "Ie,no quiero ser como tu". "¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Solo…pórtate bien". Cuando en dos familias enfrentadas se desata la venganza y la ambición, los heridos no son los culpables. ANTI-SAKURA
1. El comienzo

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Thirst of blood ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**

* * *

**

- El comienzo –

* * *

-

-

_Los niños, creen que el mundo estaba lleno de magia, creen en mitos y leyendas, en el destino y sus designios, en las casualidades y la amistad. Que las decisiones se podían tomar con un "pinto pinto gorgorito…" y huir de los errores con un "no ha balido". Arreglar los problemas diciendo: "empecemos otra vez" y acabar discusiones gritando "bien". Tratar de retar a alguien diciéndole: "¿a que no haces esto?" o simplemente pensar que el mundo era gentil y honesto. Que no había complicaciones y que todo era posible…  
Ese es el mundo que ellos querían haber conocido, pero su mundo era muy diferente al del resto de los niños…  
Lo que ellos podían recordar de su infancia era dolor y sufrimiento apaciguados por la sed de venganza o encerrados en lo más interno de su alma para no sufrir._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Escuchó los gritos en la calle. Estuvo segura de que mañana el ataque estaría en boca de todos los campesinos y adinerados del pueblo. _"Una mujer apareció desangrada ayer en la noche con heridas por todo el cuerpo…"  
_Aquel lugar en el que vivía le daba escalofríos. Enormes casas con jardines ocultos en el bosque. Estaba segura de que si algo pasaba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, nadie acudiría a socorrerla. Decidió salir del baño y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

No le sorprendió ver a su hermana mayor tirada en la cama, jugueteando con la pequeña cuchilla que colgaba de su cuello en una fina cadena de plata. _De hecho… ella también tenía una. Se las habían comprado solo por molestar a todas aquellas personas que decían que tal objeto no era propio de unas señoritas como ellas… pero habían acabado llevándolas a todas partes colgadas del cuello._

-¿Has oído los gritos? – Preguntó la castaña desde su cama.  
-H-hai… daban miedo. – Hinata se sentó en su cama, junto a la de Umi y sacó la pequeña novela que se había comprado por la mañana, una que hablaba de princesas y caballeros. - ¿Crees q-que pueda… habernos e-encontrado?  
-No te preocupes… - La Hyuga mayor acarició los cabellos azulinos de su hermana menor. – Yo te protegeré.  
-Eso d-dijiste esta mañana… justo antes de que Nadeshi me empujara por las escaleras del centro del pueblo. - Levantó su camisón para mostrar el enorme morado que había en la parte externa de uno de sus muslos.  
-¿Quieres que la mate? – Se apoyó en sus codos para poder ver mejor el rostro de Hinata. – La mataré por ti…  
-Ie… - Susurró. Nadeshi siempre había actuado así con ella, empujándola o simplemente golpeándola cuando alguien no la veía… pero no por ello merecía la muerte.  
-Tu dejas que todos se metan contigo… por eso Kami me creó a mí. – Sonrió. - Recuerda… - Levantó su mano libre y le mostró la palma, dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de símbolo chino que tenía en ella. – Vivas o muertas… pero juntas para siempre.

Hinata miró la palma de su mano, con el mismo símbolo en forma de cicatriz que Umi tenía. _Recordó cuando ambas se lo habían hecho, marcando su piel con una aguja para sellar su pacto infantil…_

-Juntas para siempre… - Umi movió la mano en el aire, esperando la respuesta de la peliazul.

Levantó su mano en el aire y cogió la de su hermana con fuerza, que suspiró con alivio al ver que la ojiblanca no se había echado atrás ante su duda.

-Unidas contra la vida tal y como la conocemos… - Acabó de susurrar el pacto con voz trémula, temiendo que cualquier cosa estropeara su vida y la de su hermana…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_De eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo…_  
Observó el cuerpo sin vida de aquel pobre desgraciado que se había cruzado en el camino de su hermana. La vio pasar la mano por sus labios y quitarse los restos de sangre que en ellos había. Sus colmillos sobresalían por la comisura de sus labios haciendo que su aspecto descuidado, su pelo revuelto y su precioso vestido rasgado le dieran el aspecto terrorífico que la intimidaban…

Umi caminó lentamente hacia ella, hasta que pudo notar el olor a sangre procedente de sus labios impactar en su rostro. Sintió nauseas y la necesidad de apartarla_. Se había convertido en lo que tanto tiempo llevaban evitando. Habían escapado de su familia para no ser como ellos, prometiéndose la una a la otra que siempre estarían juntas para protegerse y unirse contra la vida… Pero aquello no había funcionado._

_Hiashi las había encontrado y había conseguido que Umi recordara quien era y de donde procedía, pensando que si la castaña se convertía en un vampiro, Hinata no tardaría en seguirla. Siempre pensó que la peliazul era débil… dependiente de su hermana para poder seguir viviendo… pero se equivocó. Era Hanabi la que dependía de su hermana menor…_

-Necesitas a-ayuda… - Susurró. – T-tienes que parar con e-esto.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos opalinos y recorrió su pálida mejilla. Umi la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, observando lo translucida que era la piel de su cuello y lo notables que eran ahora sus venas.

-¿Para qué? – Sonrió de una forma enferma. - ¿Para qué me encierren el resto de mi vida?  
-Limpiaremos esto lo mejor que podamos… y luego nos iremos de este pueblo… - Susurró, viendo de reojo las paredes manchadas de sangre y el enorme charco del suelo que cada vez se agrandaba más. – Creo que ya la has jodido bastante.

Su voz no tembló, y se sorprendió por ello. Era la primera vez que no tartamudeaba ni dudaba al decir algo. Umi rió, haciéndola sentir una pequeña presa ante un feroz depredador. Miró al chico de cabellos negros que reposaba muerto en el suelo y su sonrisa se agrandó.

-¿Sabes quién es? – Lamió sus dedos manchados de sangre. – Rikohu… el chico que salía a cabalgar cuando tu paseabas por el bosque…  
-Lo sé… - Tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos blancos en los de su hermana. – Nunca te hizo nada.  
-… Nunca me gustó como te miraba.  
-¡Vete al infierno! – Le gritó, incapaz de contener su rabia.

Umi la empujó, acorralándola contra la pared y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y olisqueó sus cabellos. El olor dulce que desprendía su sangre hizo que sus colmillos se agrandaran más, consiguiendo que le doliesen de la necesidad que tenían de clavarse en la piel de su hermanita. La escuchó contener su respiración para no sollozar.

-Me descubrió… - Trató de excusarse. – He tenido que hacerlo…  
-… Y has d-disfrutado con ello…  
-Me hace sentir viva… - Dejó su barbilla apoyada en la curvatura del cuello de Hinata. – Es como… sentirse capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. – Levantó su rostro y lo puso frente al de la peliazul, aproximándose a su rostro y tocando su nariz con la suya. – Prácticamente ya no somos familia…

Acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de la menor. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensó. Notaba el sabor de la sangre en sus labios y el frio tacto que en ellos hacían los de Umi.  
La empujó con fuerza, alejándola de ella y tratando de alejarse, pero en su intento de empezar una huida la mayor tiró de su cabello y cayó al suelo. La volvió a aprisionar, impidiéndole una nueva escapada y volviendo a juntar sus cabezas, apoyando sus frentes.

-Te encantará… - Sonrió. – Un pequeño mordisco y listo… juntas para siempre… para toda la eternidad. Es perfecto…  
-Ie… - Lloró sin poder evitarlo. – No quiero s-ser como tu…  
-¡Teníamos un pacto! – Golpeó con sus puños el suelo, provocando un pequeño hundimiento en el frio mármol negro. – ¡Vivas o muertas pero juntas! ¡Dijiste que morirías por mí!  
-¡Ie! – Gritó. – D-dije que moriría contigo…

La castaña se alejó de ella, sentándose en su vientre y observándola con los ojos más ensangrentados de lo que antes los tenía. Sus labios tensos en una mueca llena de rabia consiguieron que el cuerpo sobre el que estaba temblara de miedo y terror.

-… Jódete.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y clavó los colmillos en su cuello. Hinata gritó de dolor. No solo por la perforación que había sentido, sino por la sensación que provocaba la sangre al ser extraída en contra de su voluntad. Se removió, queriendo liberarse de aquella tortura, pero lo que consiguió fue que la mandíbula de Hanabi se enterrara más en la carne de su cuello y absorbiese la sangre con más fuerza.

Movió sus piernas, sacando una por el lado y golpeando a su hermana en un costado. Sus colmillos salieron del cuello de la Hyuga menor y la mayor rodó por el suelo. Hinata se llevó las manos al cuello, queriendo parar la pequeña hemorragia. Notaba su cuerpo arder, pequeñas convulsiones hacían que su cuerpo temblara y su pecho se levantara varios centímetros del suelo arqueándose.

-Otosan me dijo que lo llevamos en la sangre. – Umi se apoyó en sus manos para levantar su rostro y mirar a su hermana. – Que es como un virus… cuando despierta, se extiende por el cuerpo en 1 hora y luego… ya eres uno de nosotros.

Hinata trató de enfocar su vista, pero todo eran manchas oscuras y borrosas. Trató de arrastrarse por el suelo hasta salir de la casa para pedir ayuda, pero la mano de su hermana, cogiéndola del tobillo desnudo y tirando de ella se lo impidió.  
Notó como le levantaba las faldas y rasgaba su media. Sus dientes se cerraron en torno al tobillo, sorbiendo la sangre de las venas de aquella zona. _Esta vez… ni siquiera sentía dolor…_

Podía escuchar la sangre al ser extraída, olisquear la sed de Umi y sentir una mezcla de sensaciones mientras lo hacía. _Placer y dolor mezclados…_  
Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse y el calor que antes había sentido se volvía puro hielo, quemándola de frio. Se quedó quieta mientras su pecho daba pequeños espasmos que la hacían retorcerse. Tal vez la pérdida de sangre tuviese que ver en ello, pero no quiso pensarlo. _Si moría, no se convertiría en un monstruo… tal vez por eso no volvía a detener a su hermana. Ansiaba que acabara con ella, que bebiera hasta la última gota de sangre… pero eso no fue así._

Umi salió despedida, impactando su cuerpo contra la pared y enredando sus piernas en sus faldas e enaguas. Soltó un rugido de rabia por haber sido separada de su alimento, pero se calló al ver la imponente figura de aquel hombre.  
Su cabello castaño, suelto y algo despeinado. Sus colmillos que sobresalían por la comisura de sus labios. Sus arregladas ropas, dando a entender que debía ser un hombre importante o adinerado.

-Otosan… - La castaña se pasó la mano por los labios y limpió la sangre de ellos.  
-¿Qué es esto Umi? – Su padre señaló el cuerpo sin vida del joven. De reojo vio el cuerpo de su hija pequeña convulsionarse por la transformación y la pérdida de sangre. – Dije que fueses discreta.  
-¡El me descubrió! – Rugió. – ¡Sabia lo que era! – Se levantó como pudo para encarar al Hyuga.  
-No es escusa. – La cogió de los hombros, siendo sostenida por aquel hombre mientras le clavaba los colmillos en la yugular y sorbía la sangre. La piel de la Hyuga comenzaba a tornarse más pálida de lo que era y sus largos cabellos castaños caían en forma de cascada por su espalda. Su cabeza colgaba ligeramente mientras su sangre iba siendo extraída.  
Se escuchó a si misma gritar, suplicar a aquel hombre que la soltara sin conseguir el menor resultado. Finalmente su tortura paró.

El cuerpo de la chica calló muerto al suelo. Hiashi lo dejó olvidado y posó sus perlas blancas en Hinata, que aun se convulsionaba y temblaba. Se acercó a ella para ver qué nivel de transformación había alcanzado pero se detuvo.  
Hinata lo vio y le lanzó un pequeño rugido. No era como el de depredador que le había dedicado Umi, sino que el de su hija menor era parecido al de un gato que pretendía defenderse. Sonrió irónico y dejó una mano sobre sus mejillas rosadas.

-Vamos a casa…

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? – La mujer de ojos opalinos miró con desprecio al bulto que traía el hombre en brazos.  
-"Esto" es mi hija. – Apuntó, mirando a la peliazul inconsciente.  
-Ya tienes una hija.  
-Esta es otra…

Se movió con sigilo. Pasando junto a la mujer y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Cruzó el salón y subió la escalinata de mármol, caminando por la oscuridad del pasillo y abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones.  
Las paredes color crema hacían juego con las cortinas color marrón claro. La enorme cama que había en el centro era del mismo color, junto a unas estanterías vacías y un escritorio en una de las esquinas.  
El armario estaba junto al balcón, con las puertas de cristal abiertas y haciendo que la suave brisa meciera las cortinas.  
Recostó a la menor sobre el lecho y la tapó con las sabanas y la colcha. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca dolorosa mientras sudaba frio y temblaba.

Se sintió culpable, y en cierto modo lo era. Pero al pensar las cosas de una forma fría, todo había sido mejor así. Si él no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez hubiesen mandado a otra persona que habría matado a sus dos hijas sin darles la oportunidad de transformarse en lo que eran.  
Sacudió su cabeza y se dio la razón a sí mismo_. Era mejor que Hinata lo odiara a que estuviese verdaderamente muerta como Umi lo estaba…  
No había podido evitarlo. Se había equivocado al querer transformar a Umi y después arrastrar a Hinata. La castaña no había estado preparada y se había trastornado por la sed de sangre. Habría tenido que matarla tarde o temprano, así que prefirió poner fin desde un principio._

Salió de la habitación y volvió a encontrarse con esa mujer de cabello castaño corto que lo miraba con rabia. Decidió encararla y responder a todo lo que quisiera, aunque lo más probable es que lo castigara por su infidelidad. _Después de todo… ni Hinata ni Umi eran hijas de Aika._

-Dime el porqué de que esa cría esté aquí.  
-Es mi hija.  
-Has tenido otras hijas bastardas y no has tardado mucho en matarlas. – La mujer dio en el blanco de la discusión. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos. – Dime porque hay que mantener a esta niña.  
-Es especial. – Utilizó como escusa. – Su madre era una mística de las montañas. Es mestiza y podría sernos útil en estos tiempos.

La mujer frunció sus labios y apretó su mandíbula, tensando la piel de su rostro. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo de una forma lenta pero decidida.

-Aika… - La llamó.  
-No esperes que crie a esa mestiza. – Fue lo último que dijo.

Notó el tono de amenaza y supo que tendría que andarse con ojo. No solo por él… sino por Hinata. Sabía que su actual esposa era capaz de envenenarla o de desgarrarle el cuello mientras durmiese. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Unos pequeños pasos llamaron su atención y dejó de mirar el techo para enfocar su vista en la sombra que había en mitad del pasillo.

-Hiashi-sama… ¿Ocurre algo? - El chico se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos, tratando de apartarlos de su rostro. Su pantalón oscuro y su blusa burócrata le daban un aire sensual y serio a la vez.  
-Nada importante Neji… ¿Cómo ha ido el día?  
-Bien señor. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Hanabi-sama quiso que jugara con ella todo el día y parte de la noche.  
-¿Cansado?  
-Agotador. – Respondió en una pequeña broma.  
-Crecerá… Y dejará de obligarte a que juegues a las muñecas con ella. – Sonrió de una forma fingida.  
-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debía la discusión, Hiashi-sama?

El Hyuga se sorprendió ante su sobrino. No era normal que un joven de su edad fuese tan directo, pero sabía que su sobrino era la "persona" más madura que había de su edad.  
Le hizo una señal para que entrara al cuarto del que acababa de salir él y el menor lo hizo. Le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, animándolo a que se acercara a la cama y mirase a la chica que aun dormía.

-Tiene dieciséis años. – Le informó.  
-Soy mayor que ella. – Concluyó. – Cuatro años…  
-¿Podrías ser también su guardián? – Le instó. – No creo que sea igual de impulsiva que Hanabi… y no te dará tanto trabajo.  
-Claro Hiashi-sama.

El ojiblanco miró a la peliazul y le acarició la cabeza, peinándola de una forma lenta y sutil. Hinata pareció calmarse y dejar de murmurar. Se acurrucó en la mullida cama y abrazó la almohada, apegando su mejilla en la tela y sollozando débilmente en un suspiro.

* * *

-Despierta bastarda.

La mujer tiró de las sabanas y su pequeño cuerpecito cayó de la cama de una forma desastrosa. _Se preguntó dónde estaba, donde había quedado su pequeña casita con su hermana despertándola con un beso en la frente… pero al recordar las imágenes de la noche anterior todas sus dudas y preguntas se disiparon._

Levantó la cabeza, mirando desde el suelo a la mujer que la había despertado. Su corto cabello de un tono marrón claro le pareció de color miel con el reflejo del sol. Sus ojos eran igual de blancos que los suyos, pero con un toque plateado por la zona del iris.  
Sus brazos cruzados y sus labios fruncidos, en una especie de mueca le dieron un poco de miedo.

-… ¿Quién es u-usted?  
-Bastarda, mestiza y tartamuda… no puede ser peor. – Suspiró irónica.  
-G-gomenasai… d-demo…  
-Dije que te levantaras. No suelo repetir las cosas. – La intimidó mostrando sus afilados y largos colmillos.  
-… ¿Quién…?  
-¡¿Eres sorda?!  
-¡Aika-sama!

Hinata se fijó en el chico que había en la puerta. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Se sonrojó cuando el castaño espolsó su vestido y le alisó las faldas, tratando de que se viera más presentable.

-¿Qué haces Neji?  
-Hiashi-sama me mandó ser su guardián.  
-¡¿Y Hanabi?! – Se exaltó.  
-También es mi protegida.  
-No puedes ser el guardián de las dos. – Siseó.  
-Hiashi-sama dijo que diría eso, y me pidió que le dijera que si no está de acuerdo con su decisión, él se encargará de educar a Hanabi-sama. – repuso restándole importancia.

La peliazul miró de reojo como la mujer salía del dormitorio y se perdía por el pasillo. Se quedó embobada observando al castaño que la había ayudado, tenía sus mismos ojos… aunque era en lo único que se parecían.  
Él vestía de una forma muy clásica, queriendo resaltar el estilo clásico de la burocracia, con esos pantalones oscuros y la pequeña cinta de raso bajo sus rodillas, sosteniendo los calcetines blancos. Su blusa, con dos botones abiertos en el pecho dejando el adorno de encaje de esa zona colgar como lo hacían en los puños. Era mucho más alto que ella, como dos cabezas.

-Hinata-sama, debería asearse para ir a desayunar.  
-… ¿M-me conoces? – Preguntó.  
-Hiashi-sama me mandó a cargo de su cuidado. – Le aclaró. – Soy su primo y su guardián. Puede llamarme Neji.  
-…Neji… ¿N-neji-Onisan? – Preguntó la Hyuga mientras jugueteaba con sus deditos en una expresión nerviosa.  
-Si así lo desea… - Se encogió de hombros.

La ojiblanca le sonrió, queriendo agradecerle que le dejara llamarlo de esa manera. El castaño la empujó al baño y le indicó que se lavara la cara.  
Le explicó que aun no había traído ropa para ella, pero que tendría la oportunidad de ducharse y cambiarse después de desayunar.  
La menor asintió y lo obedeció, acabando cuanto antes y saliendo del dormitorio, siguiéndole por aquella casa desconocida. _Se sentía pequeña por momentos y quería lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana en busca de confianza, pero ya no estaba…_ Vio a varias personas que la miraban con recelo y temor_. Una extraña combinación que la asustó. Deseó más que nunca estar con su hermana, sentir como está la rodeaba en sus brazos y la protegía de todo mal… saber que siempre estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sintió sus piernas pesadas y cansadas. Hacia horas que corrían pérdidas por aquel bosque. Umi tiró de ella, haciendo que el dolor de su pequeño bracito latiera de una forma intermitente.

-Onesan… m-me haces d-daño.

La mayor la miró de reojo, tratando de contener su agitada respiración. Miró a todos lados, buscando algún lugar seguro y lo suficientemente escondido como para que nadie las encontrara.  
Se percató del hueco que había entre dos árboles y se sentó en el suelo, extendiendo sus cortos brazos para que su hermanita se sentara sobre ella.

La peliazul se acurrucó en el regazo de la castaña y escondió du rostro entre sus manitas. No lograba sacarse las imágenes de su madre gritando y pidiendo ayuda mientras aquel hombre clavaba sus dientes en su cuello y sorbia hasta la ultima gota de vida…

-Umi… - Susurró. - ¿Q-que vamos a… hacer?  
-No lo sé… - Suspiró. – Iremos a algún pueblo y buscaré trabajo.  
-T-tienes siete años… - Le recordó. – No te c-contrataran…  
-Tampoco contrataran a una niña tartamuda de seis. – Le espetó. Hinata sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. – Gomen. – La castaña la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle algo de calor. – No sé lo que haremos demo… siempre estaré contigo. Te protegeré…  
-¿Lo… p-prometes?  
-…Lo prometo.

Besó su pequeña cabecita y dejó que la ojiblanca se durmiera sobre ella.  
_Nunca la dejaría sola… siempre cuidaría de ella._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Bajó las escaleras con dificultad por culpa de la larga falda y las enaguas que le daban cierto volumen. Llegó a lo que parecía una cocina, pero mucho más grande de lo que era la suya. La misma mujer que la había despertado estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa y junto a ella había una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años que jugaba con una muñequita. Neji le indicó que se sentara y una mujer les sirvió un vaso lleno de líquido rojo metálico.  
El olor dulzón le llegó y la garganta le abrasó, _estaba sedienta…_ _Tomo el recipiente con ambas manos y lo apartó de su lado, recordándose a si misma que no debía hacerlo, que se convertiría en un monstruo…_

La adulta la miró desconcertada, sin haber entendido del todo la actitud de la ojiblanca. Neji se fijó en la lucha interior que mantenía su prima, debatiéndose por seguir su moral o sus instintos recién adquiridos. Le tomó una mano libre y tiró de ella, haciendo que se levantara y lo siguiera fuera de la cocina. La sacó al jardín, haciendo que la peliazul se tapara los ojos con su mano libre para protegerse del sol. _Supuso que no estaría acostumbrada a él después de haberse transformado, pero sabía que se acostumbraría al dolor de ojos de la misma forma que sabía que se acostumbraría a otras cosas._

-¿D-donde me… llevas? – Preguntó temerosa mientras seguía siendo arrastrada.

Neji la ignoró, buscando con sus ojos el lugar deseado. Lo vio a varios kilómetros de distancia, cruzando la espesura del bosque. Se giró y cogió en brazos a su prima, suponiendo que ella no podría seguirle el paso con el vestido color gris perla. La apegó a su cuerpo, suplicando que dejase de tartamudear en un burdo intento de que la dejara en el suelo. Empezó a correr, dejándose guiar por sus pies. El viento hacia que sus cabellos color ámbar recogidos en una coleta baja se soltaran y flotaran en el aire.

Hinata trató de sujetar los suyos, apartándolos de su rostro y tratando de no gritar de la impresión. Lo veía todo con suma claridad. Ni una mancha borrosa debido a la rapidez con la que su primo corría, notaba los olores de las flores e incluso la humedad del suelo.

Vio a lo lejos lo que parecía una pequeña granja abandonada y en pocos segundos su primo paró, frenando de una forma delicada y dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.  
Le volvió a arreglar las faldas y peinó sus cabellos desordenados por la carrera. Él hizo lo mismo con sus cabellos, volviéndolos a sujetar en una coleta baja.

-Sígueme. – Le indicó.  
-¿Dónde e-estamos? – Aun mantenía el tono temeroso y asustadizo en su voz.  
-A unos kilómetros de la casa. – Respondió de forma neutra.  
-¡¿K-kilometros?! – Se sorprendió.  
-Hai. Hiashi-sama me puso a cargo de tu cuidado, y no lo conseguiré si mueres de inanición. – Le espetó, insinuando lo ocurrido en la cocina. – Te he traído aquí para enseñarte.  
-¿Enseñarme… que?  
-Lo que eres.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo tras esta frase. Hinata se sintió dolida ante la revelación. _Ella no quería aquello… había huido toda su vida para evitarlo y no lo había conseguido. Su hermana había muerto a manos de su padre y ahora ella tenía que "ser" algo que odiaba…  
De un movimiento brusco soltó el agarre que su Onisan mantenía en su mano._

-Ie. N-no quiero. – Contestó decidida.  
-Dame una buena razón. – Neji la miró fijamente, queriendo intimidarla.  
-No q-quiero matar a n-nadie… - Susurró. – No q-quiero ser un m-monstruo.

Neji suspiró. Normalmente la culpabilidad al matar a alguien no duraba mucho. Trató de explicárselo, hacerle entrar en razón diciéndole que era por supervivencia… Pero la Hyuga se resignaba.  
Suspiró frustrado. Si no era capaz de alimentarla, su salud decaería y moriría. Se insultó internamente por ser tan pésimo guardián. _¿Cómo iba a enseñarla a cazar? ¿Cómo iba a mostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer?  
_Escuchó el pequeño trote de un ciervo sobre el mullido suelo. Cerró los ojos y trató de localizar al animal, tal vez lo que se le había ocurrido no fuese tan descabellado después de todo…

-¿Y los animales? ¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos?  
-No… te e-entiendo…  
-No quieres matar personas. – Le recordó. – Pero, ¿Y si te alimentas de animales? Matar un ciervo o un oso no es tan grave como hacerlo con un humano. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y trató de pensar. – Tienen más cantidad de sangre y podríamos guardarla… así no tendrías que salir a cazar siempre y te ahorrarías el mal trago.  
-¿Se p-puede… hacer?  
-Se puede intentar. – Sonrió.

La volvió a coger de la mano, ayudándola a caminar por el aparatoso suelo y entraron en aquel lugar abandonado. Tablones de madera semi rotos estaban tirados por el suelo. Habían marcas de arañazos por doquier y el olor a sangre seguía ahí.

-Esto antes era una especie de establo. – Le informó. – Cuidaban a los animales y los mataban para distribuir la carne por las tiendas del pueblo.  
-¿Un… m-matadero?  
-Algo así…

Se acercó a una de las paredes, donde varias herramientas oxidadas colgaban de los enganches. Neji cogió un pequeño cuchillo y se acercó a la peliazul, que retrocedió instintivamente.  
El mayor sonrió ante la acción y le tomó la falda, cortando la tela y tratando de hacérsela más corta. Rasgó las enaguas hasta arrancarlas sin hacer caso a las quejas y los empujones de la chica. La levantó y la sentó sobre unas maderas, quitándole los pequeños zapatitos de tacón y calzándola con unas botas viejas de montar a caballo.

-Si fueses a cazar con la falda y los tacones… sería bastante incomodo.

Hinata suspiró derrotada_. Tenía miedo de todo, hasta de su reciente primo… pero no podía negar que aunque fuese brusco, con poco tacto y algo insolente con sus actos como el cogerla en brazos o rasgarle la falda… se sentía agradecida con él.  
La estaba ayudando, aguantando sus quejas y su resistencia al hecho de beber sangre. No era que el beber sangre animal la tranquilizara, pero era un avance._

Se limitó a suspirar cuando la volvió a cargar en brazos hasta sacarla de la pequeña caseta. La dejó en el suelo, esta vez sin arreglar su falda. Notó el frio en sus piernas desnudas. Nunca había estado así al aire libre, siempre andaba tapada de pies a cuello, pero la sensación le gustaba. La falda le había quedado por mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto sus blancas piernas.

-Cierra los ojos. – Le indicó el castaño. Hinata le obedeció, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos para poder captar cualquier sonido u olor. El pequeño repiqueteo hacia vibrar el suelo mullido. El olor a hierba seca y humedad le llegó a la nariz junto con el de sangre. – Es un ciervo. – Le informó.  
-¿Q-que hago?  
-Siéntelo. Visualiza donde está, encuéntralo y cázalo. – Sonrió de lado. – No te preocupes, es bastante instintivo.  
-E-es fácil de… decir. – Suspiró.

Trató de hacer lo que su primo le había dicho. Lo visualizó. Siguió la dirección del viento y localizó su posición. Pudo imaginar cómo pastaba tranquilamente, como de vez en cuando levantaba su cabeza tratando de escuchar algo para echar a correr. Tal vez estaba a unos metros… o tal vez a más.

-¿Lo tienes? – La voz varonil la asustó.  
-Eso c-creo.  
-Entonces corre a por él.

La chica lo miró desconcertada. Avanzó caminando hasta internarse otra vez en la espesura del bosque y corrió. El viento golpeó su rostro y sus cabellos se revolvieron. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación de velocidad y libertad. Se sentía libre de toda presión, como si todo desapareciera en su mente…  
Volvió a notar el olor animal, esta vez mucho más cerca. Se dejó llevar por él, deslizándose como una sombra y se detuvo apoyando su cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol y tocando su mejilla en él. Vio a unos cuantos metros el ciervo, con su preciosa cornamenta a modo de corona.  
Sonrió al verlo. Parecía tan tranquilo que se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

-Sigue tu instinto – Neji susurró en su oreja, haciéndola botar del susto.

Le dio un pequeño empujoncito, animándola como si fuese una niña pequeña. Hinata salió de su escondite y dio un paso vacilante hacia el ciervo. El animal levantó la cabeza y la miró, dudando entre seguir pastando o echar a correr.  
Hinata tragó en seco. La garganta le ardía y los colmillos apenas notables le dolían como si alguien se los hubiese arrancado. El ciervo reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a correr antes de que Hinata diese otro paso en su dirección. Echó a correr, saltando algún que otro árbol caído mientras la peliazul lo perseguía.

La rota falda del vestido se movía al compas del viento y el movimiento de sus piernas. Notaba algunos hierbajos chocando contra sus piernas y la hierba alta acariciar sus brazos y manos. Neji echó a correr detrás de ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no interferir en aquella "primera" caza.

Hinata logró adelantarse al animal, corriendo un poco más deprisa y sintiendo en viento con mayor intensidad. Escuchó el grito de su primo pero decidió ignorarlo. La garganta le ardía y si se detenía ahora ya no podría alimentarse.  
Se situó frente al animal y dio media vuelta, encarándolo con su cuerpo agazapado en una postura felina. Las manos, cada una a un costado, abiertas esperando poder coger al ciervo. Su boca entreabierta y los pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se lanzó sobre la yugular del animal y clavó sus dientes en ella. Notó el sabor del pelaje en su lengua y la sensación de agobio, pero esa ansiedad fue sustituida por saciedad cuando la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su garganta. Tragó de una forma ansiosa, notando como el quemazón en su garganta se apagaba y los comillos dejaban de dolerle.  
El animal gruñó en un último intento de liberarse. Hinata lo soltó y el ciervo se levantó tambaleante, tratando de mantenerse en pie y no caer en el intento.

-Se recuperará. – Le informó Neji. – Solo ha perdido un poco de sangre.

El castaño estaba mirando la escena apoyado en un árbol, con una de sus piernas dobladas y apoyadas en el tronco mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados delante de su pecho.

-Yo…  
-Lo has hecho bien. – El ojiblanco se acercó a ella de una forma calmada y la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que abriera la boca. Tocó sus colmillos con uno de sus dedos y presionó la punta de uno de ellos. Una pequeña gota de sangre se escurrió de la yema del dedo índice hasta llegar al suelo, junto a los pies de Hinata. – Son más pequeños de lo normal. – Le informó. – Pero más "afilados".

Quitó la mano del mentón femenino y la chica se llevó la mano a la boca, tanteando sus colmillos de una forma delicada. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlos aun, pero lo primero que haría al regresar a la casa en la que ahora estaba seria buscar un espejo y verlos.

-Tenemos que irnos. – Le urgió. – Este no es nuestro territorio.

Su voz sonaba preocupada y tensa. Hinata quiso creer que aquello eran imaginaciones suyas pero cuando vio que el semblante neutro de su Onisan cambiaba a una expresión seria se preocupó. No entendió porque miraba de una forma disimulada a todos lados ni porque su ceño se había arrugado. Las aletas de su nariz de movían, olisqueando el aire y haciendo que su tensión aumentara.

-Rápido.

La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a que empezara a correr de regreso a la casa. Entonces lo percibió.  
Un olor extraño. Algo fiero y salvaje. Por un momento se preguntó si en ese bosque habitaban depredadores o algún fiero animal. Movió sus piernas con rapidez y corrió para alcanzar a su primo que había empezado con su carrera.  
Algo en su pecho se oprimió, como un mal presagio de algo terrible que se avecinaba.

* * *

Se dejó caer de una de las ramas, escuchando el sonido sordo de su caída y la de su hermano a sus espaldas. Inspiró profundamente, notando el cambio de aroma en el aire. Ya no era tan húmedo y aromático como antes. Podía notar una especie de olor dulzón mezclado con sangre.

-¿Lo notas? – Giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a su hermano.

El pelinegro pasó la mano por el árbol y acarició la superficie. Llevó los dedos frente a su rostro y olisqueó de una forma profunda. El olor dulzón era más notable ahí… podía seguir el olor a sangre a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿Crees que hayan pasado el límite?  
-No creo que sean tan estúpidos.  
-Los Hyugas son estúpidos. – Recordó el menor.  
-Sasuke, compórtate.

El moreno caminó un par de metros y miró el suelo. Sobre la superficie mullida de hojas podía ver las pisadas de lo que parecía ser un ciervo y barias gotas de sangre. También había huellas humanas, como de botas.  
Apretó su mandíbula al tiempo que gruñía. _No era secreto que los dos clanes vampíricos más importantes no se soportaban. Hace años que mantenían una pequeña guerra entre ellos por el territorio y la caza, aunque actualmente habían conseguido mantener la paz un tiempo._

_Según lo que su madre le contó de pequeño, ambos clanes habían sido amigos durante un tiempo, pero cuando los Hyuga rehusaron a su condición de vampiro negando sus orígenes… fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Algunas personas de esa familia habían tratado convertir a humanos en vampiros. Se comportaban como débiles sanguijuelas que engañaban a los aldeanos y fingían ser lo que no eran. Personas. Contrataban a humanos para que estuviesen de criados en su mansión y cuando sentían la necesidad jugueteaban con ellos como un gato juega con el ratón antes de comérselo._

-Itachi. – Llamó. – Aquí hay sangre.

El mayor se aproximó y se arrodillo en el suelo. Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre el pequeño charco rojo y lamió su dedo manchado. Hizo una especie de mueca, como de sorpresa y desagrado.

-¿Qué sucede?  
-Hay dos tipos de sangre. – Susurró. – Un ciervo y un vampiro.  
-¿Un vampiro atacado?  
-Eso… o solo fue torpe. – Suspiró. – Lo que no comprendo es el olor dulce…

El Uchiha menor se rascó la nuca. _Él tampoco entendía el porqué de ese olor. Normalmente un vampiro no olía de forma dulce, sino que carecía de olor. Algunos llegaban a tener el ligero aroma de las personas que se alimentaban… pero nadie ni nada olía dulce._

-Vamos. – El mayor señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección por la que habían venido. – Se lo diremos a Otosan.  
-Adelántate. – El menor cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. – Buscaré al animal.

Su hermano frunció los labios y comenzó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles en pocos segundos. Sasuke inspiró y se concentró, tratando de rastrear el olor a sangre y el dulce.  
El aire le golpeó en la cara, haciendo en rastro sanguíneo más claro. Se dejó llevar por él, caminando como un fantasma con los ojos cerrados. Cada vez notaba el olor más fuerte y más denso.

Descubrió al ciervo tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad pero vivo. Supuso que la pérdida de sangre no había sido tanta y que él animal se recuperaría en unos días. Se acercó a él sigiloso y observó su cuello. Dos pequeños orificios perforaban su piel. Se extrañó. Eran más pequeños de lo normal. _Aquello no tenía sentido…_

Se decidió a rastrear el olor dulce. Aquello le parecía raro, pero todo un reto. Y un Uchiha… nunca decía que no a los retos.  
Sonrió de una forma altanera. Se desabrochó la camisa blanca, dejando que el adorno de puntilla de su cuello colgara por su pecho descubierto. Sacó la camisa de dentro de sus pantalones para una mayor movilidad. _Nunca le había gustado vestir así… pero el mantener la fachada de "familia humana" adinerada y de buena posición tenía un precio._

* * *

Se sentó sobre un tronco que había tirado en el suelo. Movió sus pies sin llegar a tocar el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que su primo se había puesto.  
Miró alrededor, observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse llenándolo todo de oscuridad… pero aquello no parecía afectarle. Seguía viendo hasta el más mínimo detalle con total claridad.

Suspiró aburrida. _Neji la había dejado en aquel matadero para que nadie la viese con esas ropas desastrosas. Supuso que Hiashi le mataría por traer en esas condiciones a su hija.  
Sintió la necesidad de reír. Hiashi nunca había demostrado interés alguno en ella o en Umi. Simplemente las había perseguido hasta que se habían convertido en lo que quería, y después… nada. Absoluta indiferencia.  
La prueba la tenia es que en toda la mañana, no había visto a su padre, ni siquiera escuchado su vos o recibido algún recado por su parte._ Subió sus piernas sobre el tronco y las abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas desnudas.

Tocó sus tobillos y suspiró sonriente. _Neji había destrozado su vestido, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía mejor así. No le estorbaba el largo de la falda al caminar ni los tacones le provocaban dolor. Podía sentir el aire en sus piernas y la sensación era inmejorable.  
Por un momento, envidió ser un hombre. Ellos podían disfrutar de sus cómodos pantalones que les llegaban por la rodilla y los calcetines que tapaban lo demás. _No pudo evitar reír. _La próxima vez que naciera seria un hombre._

Vio a lo lejos como su primo caminaba con lo que parecía un vestido y un par de tacones en sus brazos. Llegó a su altura y se los entregó, indicándole que podía ir dentro de la casa para cambiarse.  
La peliazul le obedeció y correteó dando saltitos hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Colgó el nuevo vestido tras de sí y se quitó el rasgado. Lo dejó caer al suelo y lo escondió entre las maderas y la vieja paja que había por el suelo. Revisó que su ropa interior estuviese intacta.

El blanco corsé estaba algo sucio y no había rastro de sus medias. Recordó que Umi se las había rasgado cuando la había mordido en el tobillo. Tal vez se las quitara… no lo recordaba.  
Se enfundó en el nuevo vestido, de un color rosáceo claro y bordados blancos. Se miró en el reflejo de uno de los cristales rotos.

El escote cuadrado dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de sus hombros. No era como los que había llevado hasta ahora, sino que este parecía mucho más caro. Se fijó en su pelo revuelto y despeinado y trató de arreglarlo, aunque lo dio por imposible debido a los múltiples enredos. Se calzó rápidamente y salió con cuidado de la caseta.  
Su primo la esperaba sentado en el tronco que antes había sido ocupado por ella.

-¿Y tu vestido? – Preguntó al no ver el que antes traía.  
-Lo escondí. – Susurró. – La próxima vez n-no hará falta romper… otro. – Murmuró.

* * *

Se mantuvo tras los arboles, esperando que el Hyuga se largara de aquel lugar. Había estado observando desde hacía rato aquella caseta.  
_El olor dulce lo había guiado hasta allí. Descubrió a la chica sentada en el tronco, abrazada a sus piernas mientras pensaba. Su larga melena revuelta y sus ropas rasgadas le daban el aspecto desvalido que tenia cualquier campesina o mendiga, pero cuando vio los pequeños colmillos, su aspecto le pareció el de una pequeña fiera._

Sabía que ese no era su territorio y que si lo pillaban podría traerle problemas… pero estaba seguro de que para cuando volvieses, su olor habría desaparecido del lugar.  
Vio como una chica salía de la caseta. Los observó intercambiar un par de frases antes de que el castaño la cogiera en brazos y desapareciera echando a correr.

Sin perder más tiempo, se internó en la caseta y rebuscó por todos los rincones hasta encontrarlo. El vestido había sido escondido entre las ruinas de aquel lugar. Olisqueó la tela, reconociendo el olor que había estado siguiendo en ella. Rompió un trozo de esta y se la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.  
_Tenia la prueba que necesitaba. Ahora solo tenía que ir ante su padre e informar del ciervo, del olor y de la prueba. Los Hyuga habían roto el tratado. Habían cruzado de territorio y habían cazado en él. Puede que aquella chica no tuviese nada que ver en aquella guerra, pero la venganza era algo que no podía dejar pasar._

**_FLASH BACK_**

La mujer se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió los brazos, haciendo que el niño de pelo negro se abalanzara sobre ella y la abrazara por el cuello. Notó como sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban a su cuello y la apretaban con poca fuerza, queriendo apegarse a ella.

-¿Lo has hecho tu? – La mujer la miró con curiosidad el dibujo que el menor había echo.  
-Hai, yo lo hice. – Señaló el niño. – ¿L-lo ves Okasan?  
-Lo veo… - Sonrió, tomando el pequeño papel entre sus dedos. – Pero eres muy pequeño para dibujar tan bien. – Sonrió.  
-Ie Okasan. Ya tengo _chinco_ años. – Canturreó. – _Pimero_ dibujé a Otosan, luego a ti, a Itachi y a mi. _Puce_ los _colodes_ y el pintéel _paisaje_, demo… ¡Itachi me _hició_ esto! – Hizo gesto con sus manos, tratando de explicarse mejor mientras señalaba la pequeña mancha que había en la esquina del folio.

La mujer sonrió, conteniendo un poco su risa ante los esfuerzos de su pequeño por dar una explicación.  
Lo cogió y tiró de él, cogiéndolo al brazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre con el rostro severo y un niño caminando a su lado. El mayor se metió dentro del despacho y el niño caminó hacia las dos personas que lo observaban.

-Ohayo Mikoto-san, Ohayo Sasuke-kun  
-Tsk… Copia… - Masculló el pequeño.  
-Sai-kun, que alegría verte. – Sonrió la mujer. -¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
-Otosan quería tratar un asunto con Tío Fugaku… y yo vine a verles a ustedes.  
-Que encanto. – La mujer Uchiha acarició su cabeza, revolviendo sus cortos cabellos oscuros y sonriéndole.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su primo y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. No es que quisiera protegerla ni nada de eso, simplemente que si primo no le caía nada bien. Siempre andaba con esa sonrisa que le daba mala espina y con sus libros de texto, leyéndolos a cada rato para "entender" a las personas.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza. Escuchó un fuerte ruido y forcejeó silenciosamente con su madre para que lo dejara en el suelo. Salió disparado viendo a su padre y a su tío manteniendo una fuerte discusión en el salón. No entendía gran cosa, solo un par de frases sueltas relacionadas con un "Asqueroso Hyuga" y "el estúpido tratado".  
Hablaba demasiado deprisa, tratando de excusar a alguien y dar una buena explicación, pero no serbia de nada.

-Hermano… no hay nada que hacer. – Respondió el padre de Sai.  
-Tiene que haber algo! – Gritó. - ¡Tú la conoces Madara! ¡Ella no…!  
-¡Ella se salió del territorio! – Respondió el otro en un grito, intentando acallar a su hermano. – He mantenido una larga reunión con Hiashi… y la violación del tratado exige que la persona que lo violó sea entregada.  
-¡No hablar! – Se levantó del sillón.  
-¿Qué ocurre? – Mikoto se acercó a los dos hombres.  
-Mikoto… - Madara suspiró. – Hiashi exige que seas entregada por violar el tratado. Entraste en su territorio hace dos días.  
-Tan solo paseaba por el bosque. – Se excusó. – Ni me di cuenta de que había cruzado de territorio. Yo misma puedo hablar con él y explicarle que…  
-Lo he intentado. – Respondió. – E insiste en que si este despiste se deja pasar, nadie respetará el tratado. Además… - Añadió. – Hiashi siempre ha buscado una escusa para apoderarse de nuestro territorio, y me temo que esto sea una escusa para hacerlo.

Sasuke seguía la conversación desde la puerta, junto a su primo Sai. Ambos se miraron de una forma seria y sin entender nada de lo que los adultos decían.

-Lo haré. – Concluyó la mujer.  
-¡Ie! – Fugaku la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra él. – Dile a Hiashi que no accedo.

Madara dudó un momento antes de retirarse. Hizo una seña a su hijo para que lo siguiera y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada. El pequeño siguió observando a sus padres. La escena no era nada agradable. El cabeza de clan abrazaba a su esposa con furia mientras ella solo se dedicaba a calmarlo.

-Ie… - Repitió el hombre.  
-Shhh… Tranquilo. – Suplicó la mujer.  
-¡Ie! – La abrazó con más fuerza. - ¡No quiero perderte!  
-… No lo harás. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Siempre estaré contigo.  
-Okasan… - Sasuke se atrevió a interrumpir. - ¿Ocurre algo… malo?  
-Ie... Sasuke. – Mikoto le sonrió de una forma dulce y le acarició la cabecita. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
-Hai. – El niño sonrió feliz de poder ser útil.  
-Solo… pórtate bien.

Le pareció un favor bastante absurdo. Fugaku escondió su rostro tras la figura femenina, apretando su mandíbula de la rabia y tratando de que nadie viese la lagrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

_**FIN FLASH BACK  
**_  
Golpeó un árbol ante el recuerdo. _Hubiese soportado cualquier tortura o dolor antes que el ver como su madre era asesinada en el límite del territorio Hyuga.  
Aun podía ver como su cuerpo caia al suelo sin vida por culpa de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos como la nada.  
Hiashi se lo pagaría caro… y puede que más pronto de lo que pensaba._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_**NA:**__ Si… se que debería de haber colgado un par de contis, demo ya solo me quedan 6 días para los exámenes de inicio y después tendré dos semanas en las que me dedicaré a subir todas las contis atrasadas.  
Subí este nuevo fic porque ya estaba escrito y dudaba entre hacerlo o no. En fin… supongo que si a nadie le gusta lo borrare como tengo pensado hacer con el de "dos almas perdidas"._

_De todas formas espero que les guste y dejen review n.n_


	2. Echando las cartas

_**Thirst of blood**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. __Puede contener escenas subidas de tono y alguna que otra sangrienta. Ambientada a finales de 1790, casi 1800 (Aun no me decido por la fecha exacta)._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_**_o~ Thirst of blood__ ~o_**_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Echando las cartas__** –**_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo.  
Pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso._

_-_

_-_

* * *

Levantó la sobrefalda al bajar los escalones. Podía verse la delicada enagua bajo de aquel vestido de color lavanda. Unas medias de seda cubrían la desnudez de sus piernas y los pequeños tacones negros cubrían sus pies.  
Neji vio a Hinata bajar los escalones y pararse frente a él, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía ver como sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la tristeza, y lo comprendió.

En un día, esa chica había pasado de ser anónima a conocida por su familia. Había dejado de huir y había comprobado cuan lejos puede llegar el lazo de sangre que la unía con ellos, los vampiros.  
Lo que el castaño no entendía era porque su hermana mayor había sido consumida por la sed y ella no. A decir verdad, no presentaba ninguno de los síntomas de una persona recién convertida; No se abalanzaba sobre la sangre cada vez que la olisqueaba y su cuerpo no estaba tenso y rígido, sino todo lo contrario. Se movía con delicadeza y con cuidado, temiendo hacer demasiado ruido o llamar la atención.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – Su voz sonaba tan frágil como dulce.  
-Al teatro. – Respondió de lo más normal. – Estrenan una obra de Mozart, La flauta mágica.  
-¿T-teatro? – Preguntó asombrada.  
-Opera.

Un sus piro de asombro salió de sus labios y una pequeña alegría se inhaló en sus ojos. Nunca había visto una opera ni un teatro. Nunca había tenido el dinero suficiente para ir.  
La peliazul se había limitado durante su vida a quedarse en la puerta del teatro, pretendiendo escuchar algún canto o poniendo atención cuando los elegantes señores salían del brazo con sus damas mientras comentaban algún acto.

* * *

Entró a la iglesia. Por lo general, evitaba aquellos lugares. No era por el tema de las cruces ni nada de eso, simplemente, el olor de las ancianas le incomodaba. Su sangre olía diferente, como cuando se deja un vino en una copa durante días. Pierde la textura y el sabor.  
Apartó la pequeña cortina de la pequeña caseta donde el cura confesaba a las personas y se sentó. Cerró la cortina y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del hombre.

-¿Qué aflige tu alma, hijo mío?  
-Sabes que no tengo alma, Hidan.  
-¿Itachi? – El hombre se removió incomodo. – Sabes que no puedes venir a verme aquí, es peligroso.  
-Lo se… solo necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo. – Murmuró al igual que el peliblanco. – Los Hyuga han entrado en nuestro territorio, tu sabes lo que eso implica.  
-Hai… - Susurró. – Yo estuve presente cuando se firmó el tratado.  
-Sasuke ha encontrado pruebas que demuestran la violación del documento y Otosan quiere que estés presente cuando se aplique la condena.  
-¡Por Kami! ¡Soy un cura! – Trató de contenerse para no gritar. - ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a matar a alguien?!  
-Ie… - Retiró la pequeña tablilla corredera y se encontró con el rostro del hombre. – Te estoy pidiendo justicia.  
-… Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza, mostrándose agradecido. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de dinero y se la entregó, dejándola caer sobre las rodillas del cura. Este lo miró perplejo y sin entender.  
_"Por la absolución de mis pecados"_ se limitó a decir el Uchiha. Salió, apartando la cortina y conteniendo la respiración al pasar junto a unas ancianas que cuchicheaban mientras fingían rezar. _Pobres mujeres…_  
_Sus vidas tenían que estar terriblemente vacías para ir a la Iglesia a cotillear. Un lugar sagrado. Hasta él, que no creía en ninguna divinidad respetaba aquello._

El aire le golpeó la cara al salir de la iglesia. Las fragancias llegaron a su olfato y le deleitaron el paladar. _Perfumes, mujeres jóvenes y acicaladas. Sangre fresca y juvenil por todas partes…_  
Sasuke estaba a un lado de la pared, apoyado bajo un enorme ventanal de cristal, donde podía verse la figura de algún mártir santificado por la iglesia.

-¿Lo hará? – Preguntó el joven.  
-Hai.  
-… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Hyuga Hiashi al ver la cabeza de su hija separada del cuerpo? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de venganza y satisfacción.  
-No creo que lo tome muy bien. – Itachi contestó con ironía, pero un deje de tristeza asomaba tembloroso en su voz, viendo la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el menor.  
-… No esperaba menos.

Sasuke de enderezó y arregló la camisa de seca, colocándose bien la casaca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.  
Itachi aun no había visto a la chica, pero en unos minutos, él había averiguado quien era. Hyuga Hinata, hija de Hiashi y recién convertida, por lo que parecía.  
La chica había salido hacía unas escasas horas junto con su primo, Neji Hyuga. _Otra persona a la que destetaba con toda su alma…_

Los había visto meterse en el teatro más glamoroso de todos. En la puerta, había un pequeño cartel en el que se anunciaba el estreno de una obra, una opera.  
_Estúpidos Hyugas_… Murmuró para sus adentros._ Todos ellos eran como cucarachas a las que deseaba aplastar. Fingían ser humanos, incluso se codeaban con ellos y tenían cierto favor con el rey y asistían a los actos de la corte, como personas de nobleza que eran.  
Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos._

-¿Quiere saber su futuro, _Erasñó(1)_?

La voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una niña de cabellos negros y ojitos verdes como esmeraldas, lo miraban con respeto y fascinación. Su tez oscura y la suciedad de sus ropas le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que era la niña. Una Romaní.

Había varios por los alrededores. De ellos se decía que las mujeres eran unas brujas y los hombres unos embusteros y ladrones. No tenían buena reputación, ya que la mayoría se dedicaba a mendigar o robar.

-Lárgate niña. – Siseó.  
-¿_Sosqué_? – Preguntó la pequeña. – Deje que lea su mano, _Erasñó_. – Le pidió.

La miró con enfado. De las Romaní se decía que todas conocían el arte de la brujería, que eran capaces de echar males de ojo y de obligar al diablo a perseguir un alma.  
Le divirtió la idea de que su alma estuviese maldita_. ¿Qué perdía? Nada… él ya no tenía alma._

-Toma niña. – Itachi le dio una moneda de oro. – Márchate.

La menor sonrió, dio las gracias en su lengua y corrió calle arriba, dirigiéndose al teatro para mendigar o tratar de derretir un corazón humilde con su aspecto. _Ropa sucia y rota, pies descalzos… en verdad, daba pena._

-Volvamos a casa. – Su hermano mayor lo miraba fijamente. – Hay que avisar a Otosan de que Hidan vendrá al alba.

* * *

La sala entera aplaudió. Hinata se había levantado, aplaudiendo y notando como su piel aun estaba erizada. Las voces, la música, todo había sido mucho mejor de lo que nunca había soñado.  
Recordaba con especial deleite el aria de La reina de la noche. Donde la mujer le pedía a su hija que matara a su hermano, pero lo hacia dando saltos y desafiando a los tonos agudos y grabes. Realmente melódico, casi celestial.

-¿Te ha gustado? – Neji estaba junto a ella, aplaudiendo. Se había inclinado cerca de su oído para hacerse escuchar.  
-Me ha encantado. – La chica lo miró feliz. – Ha sido p-precioso…

Aquello lo complació. Junto a él, Aika y Hanabi aplaudían también. La menor con un poco menos de ganas, aburrida por el largo de la obra o tal vez porque no era una de esas operas bufas en las que se hacia reír a la gente. Aquellas que eran destinadas a las personas vulgares, las del pueblo.

Le ofreció a Hinata el brazo. La ojiblanca se apoyó en él y procedieron a salir del palco. Admiraba la decoración de las paredes con asombro. Cuadros, retratos de actores y cantantes famosos. También había muchos músicos destacados y algún que otro compositor.  
Bajó con cuidado los escalones y llegaron a la entrada, donde la gente comentaba animadamente la obra.

Se moría por salir a la calle. Notar el fresco del aire en su cara y que los olores dejaran de aturdirla. La mezcla de perfumes la mareaba.  
Se movió inquieta, tratando de que el apretado corsé dejara de incomodar en sus costillas. La próxima vez, le pediría a la sirvienta que no se lo apretara tanto.

Aika salió a la calle mucho antes que ellos, tironeando de su hija Hanabi. La castaña se quejaba en murmullos por lo aburrida que había sido la opera y por que Hiashi no los acompañara, alegando al final que estaba sedienta.

-¡_Erasñí(2)_! – Una niña se plantó frente a ella. Su carita sucia y sus preciosos ojos verdes la cautivaron. - ¡Deje que le lea la mano! ¿No quiere saber su futuro?  
-Que pequeña tan encantadora. – Sonrió con ternura. Se parecía a los niños con los que jugaba cuando era pequeña. Ella también andaba siempre sucia y con las ropas rotas, como su hermana. Sintió la tristeza al recordarla.  
-Toma niña. – Neji le lanzó una moneda de oro que atrapó en el aire. – No molestes a la señorita.

El Hyuga la empujó con disimulo, obligándola a ir en dirección a la casa. La pequeña se había quedado de pie, mirando a Hinata con una expresión ausente. Juraría haber visto como la joven parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y algo ensombrecía sus ojos blancos, con tristeza y soledad.

* * *

Miró los documentos firmados otra vez antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa. Las punzadas en su garganta latían con fuerza, demandando por un poco de sangre para satisfacer su estomago.  
Se relajó en el enorme sillón, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con fuerza.  
Los golpes en la puerta le desconcentraron.

-Adelante.

La cabeza de su sobrino apareció en la puerta. Tan altivo y orgullosos como siempre, en cierto modo, se parecía a él mismo. No por nada, era el hijo de su hermano gemelo.  
Le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la obra? – Preguntó con interés.  
-Mozart es un prodigio, tiene un gran talento. – Comentó. – A Aika-sama le encantó, aunque Hanabi-sama se aburrió un poco.  
-¿Qué le pareció a Hinata? – En realidad, la salida al teatro había sido para ella. Una forma de distraerla del dolor que sentía y de que no recordara la tristeza que la carcomía por dentro.  
-Le encantó… - Neji omitió la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios querían formar. – Estaba feliz.  
-… Me alegra.  
-Hiashi-sama… - El ojiblanco se removió inquieto en la silla. No era de las personas que dudaban al decir algo, sino que iba directo al grano. En toda su vida, solo había titubeado una vez; cuando quiso saber como había muerto su padre y porqué. - ¿Puedo…? – Sacudió su cabeza, formulando de nuevo la pregunta de una forma correcta. – Hinata-sama es algo extraña, no en su persona, sino en sus… dotes como vampiro. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

El mayor se rascó la nuca, dejando sus dedos deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello. Hacia mucho tiempo que se temía aquella pregunta, pero su esperanza era que Neji no lo notara y que el momento se retrasara lo máximo posible.

-Antes de conocer a Aika… - Comenzó. – Yo amé a otra mujer, una mística. Se llamaba Elora.

Recordaba con toda claridad a aquella mujer; era francamente hermosa y de una belleza interior extraordinaria. Ojos de un azul claro, casi gris. Cabellos negro azulinos, rizados e indomables. Piel pálida y suave, labios gruesos y rosados… pero ella no era para él, ni él para ella.  
Ni la etnia de la mujer lo permitía ni la familia del Hyuga. Él, el futuro heredero, no podía casarse con una gitana, ni ella podía unir su vida a un "ya no vivo".

-Ella tenía una hija de un antiguo matrimonio. Era viuda a los diecinueve años… - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos de un gris, casi blanco, Umi. - No podíamos estar juntos, así que ella y yo… nos entregamos una única vez. Después de eso, me marché durante años y no volví a verla… hasta que un día volví y supe que estaba muerta. Elora tenía una hermana, en cuanto me vio, intentó atacarme y juró que se vengaría de mí por lo que le había ocurrido a su querida hermana.

Recordaba cada detalle de aquel momento. La mujer, apenas unos años mayor que Elora, le había escupido en la cara mientras maldecía y juraba un pacto de venganza.  
Era cierto que las mujeres Romanís eran brujas. Elora se lo había demostrado en contadas ocasiones, y desde el momento en el que la hermana de esta, Hana, le había maldecido, había sido completamente infeliz.

Su sufrimiento apenas se había aliviado desde que Hinata había vuelto a la casa, junto a él. Era tan parecida a su madre en muchos aspectos… que muchas veces le parecía estar viendo a la dueña de su alma condenada.  
En contadas ocasiones había mirado furtivamente a la peliazul sin que esta se diese cuenta y la había observado durante segundos, minutos… siempre a una distancia prudente. Temía acercarse a ella y que esta lo repudiase o le hiciese culpable de su tristeza y agonía.

-Hiashi-sama… - Neji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Disculpe, pero eso no explica la extrañeza de Hinata-sama.  
-Hinata es mestiza. No es un vampiro completo ni un humano completo. Es la mitad de ambos. – Aclaró. – Cuando un vampiro y un humano se unen por amor… suele suceder. No tiene la necesidad de beber sangre y pueden sobrevivir alimentándose como un humano normal, pero no durante mucho tiempo. La mayoría no sobreviven por la debilidad. No son tan fuertes o tan rápidos… y conservan muchos aspectos humanos. Los sonrojos, el pequeño tamaño de los colmillos, la torpeza…

Enumeró algunos aspectos de Hinata, sin omitir el pequeño tropiezo que le había visto dar cuando el tacón de su zapato se había enredado con la enorme alfombra que ocupaba el salón. Se sintió culpable al recordar como había sonreído.

* * *

Se paseó por el bosque que había tras el matadero. Aquel lugar abandonado donde Neji la había llevado a mitad de tarde para que se alimentara.  
Había salido en camisón, con los pies descalzos y sin una manta o alguna mantilla de lana para cubrirse del frío. No la necesitaba, después de todo, su cuerpo no respondía ni al frío ni al calor. Lo había comprobado al acercarse a la enorme chimenea que había en el salón principal y no sentir el calor de las llamas en sus manos.

Siguió andando por la hierba, notando las suaves caricias que hacían las hojas en sus pies y tobillos desnudos. No podía dormir, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo y supuso que seria normal. Ni Neji y Aika dormían, así que supuso que Hiashi tampoco, y por ende, ella.  
La única que lo hacia era Hanabi, llegó a la conclusión de que los pequeños si que lo hacían y sintió envidia.

Siguió caminando, acariciando el tronco de un árbol y pasando los dedos con fuerza. La madera saltó en pequeñas astillas y las marcas de sus dedos se quedaron marcadas tenuemente.  
Caminó durante largo rato hasta llegar a un lugar que no le era familiar. La pequeña neblina que comenzaba a formarse le impedía ver sus pies y sus rodillas. Se asustó. Había caminado demasiado y no sabia donde estaba. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y trató de volver a la casa cuando escuchó un gimoteo.

Parecía un perro. Un perro llorando. ¿Los perros lloraban?  
Sacudió su cabeza. Claro que si, todo ser vivo lloraba. Cerró los ojos, localizando al animal y lo encontró casi a medio kilómetro de distancia. Caminó con prisa, queriendo llegar y esperando que el pobre no se hubiese trabado en ningún sitio o estuviese herido.

Un olor extraño le golpeó la nariz. _Era como… no. No era como nada. Nunca había olfateado nada parecido. Era desagradable en toda la potencia de la palabra.  
_Vio al animal tumbado en el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza en la tierra y gruñendo al tiempo que gimoteaba.  
El animal era más grande de lo que había esperado, tumbado casi sobrepasaba sus rodillas.

Lo vio sujeto a una enorme cadena que lo enganchaba a un árbol. Seguro que algún cazador lo había dejado ahí, o incluso su dueño. Odiaba a la gente que maltrataba a los animales.  
_Hipócrita_. La insultó una voz en su cabeza. _Tú los devoras…_  
Se quedó inmóvil. _Cierto, ella los devoraba… les hacia daño… les quitaba vida. Pero era mejor eso que matar a un humano._

El nuevo gimoteo la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a prestar atención a su alrededor. Había hecho daño a un ciervo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no dejaría que ese pobre animal sufriera.  
Se acercó decidida y le acarició el lomo. Retrocedió con terror.

El animal había girado su cabeza en un movimiento brusco y se había erguido sobre sus cuatro patas, mirándola con rabia. Sus colmillos se mostraban amenazantes y aterradores. Sus ojos anaranjados brillaban con furia descontrolada. Se quedó sin aliento. Erguido, casi le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Su mirada se enfocó en una de las patas traseras, atraída por el olor de la sangre. El pobre animal estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser una trampa para osos y encadenado a su vez al árbol por la misma pata. Alargó la mano para tratar de liberarlo pero se alejó rápidamente con miedo.  
El chucho había intentado morderla. Juraría que podía haber arrancado su pálido y delgado brazo si se lo hubiese propuesto.

-¡C-cálmate! – Dio un pequeño gritito. - ¡S-solo voy a quitarte e-esa cosa!

El animal ladeó su cabeza. Le pareció que la miraba con desconfianza. Seguía mostrando sus colmillos, como avisándola de lo que le ocurriría si se acercaba más de la cuenta. Hinata volvió a acercar la mano y esta vez se quedó quieta. El animal la miraba gruñendo.

-Voy a i-intentar no hacerte daño. – Le explicó.

Con sus manos, agarró la cadena y tiró de ella con fuerza. Le costó romperla pero lo logró. Se movió lentamente, pasando la cadena por debajo del animal para deshacer el lío que lo rodeaba. Este seguía gruñendo y mostrando la hilera de puntiagudos dientes. Tenía el pelo del lomo erizado, mostrándose vigilante.  
Hinata apartó la cadena cuando pudo y la arrinconó junto al árbol, justo bajo una de las raíces.

-A la de t-tres… - Explicó. – Abriré esto y sacas la p-pata.

Por un momento se sintió estúpida al hablar con un animal, pero lo cierto es que se sentía mas calmada. El hecho de pensar que el animal la entendía y cooperaba la relajaba un poco. Llevó sus dedos a la trampa y los metió por el hueco, junto a la extremidad herida del perro.  
El gruñido sonó mucho más peligroso, como un fuerte ladrido cerca de su oreja.

-S-solo… - Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió nerviosa. – I-intenta no comerme c-cuando te libere…

El animal calló de repente y escondió sus colmillos. Hinata se acomodó en el suelo, subiendo el camisón sobre sus rodillas para poder sentarse mejor y tener más facilidad al abrir la trampa.  
_Uno…_ Sus dedos se aferraron al metal con fuerza, sin moverlo todavía, solo asegurándose de tenerlo bien agarrado_. Dos…_ Se encorvó, flexionando sus brazos y preparada para abrir esa pequeña trampa dentada con forma de boca.

-¡Tres!

La abrió con fuerza y el animal sacó la pata trasera. Alejándose rápidamente y cojeando. La chica soltó la trampa con cuidado de no pillarse las manos y suspiró aliviada.  
miró al enorme perro de color chocolate y le sonrió.

-¿V-ves como n-no te lastimé? – Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y le guiñó un ojo. – Arigato por no c-comerme.  
-Lo que me extraña es que alguien como tu lo liberara.

Se giró asustada. Allí estaba la pequeña niña de ojos verdes que había visto a la salida del teatro. El animal cojeó hasta llegar a ella y golpeó su hocico contra el pequeño hombro. Ambos se miraron por un momento, serios, como si se transmitieran algo.

-Si Kiba… ya se lo que es… - La niña la miró, moviendo su cabeza y sacudiendo sus negros cabellos, haciendo que los rizos poco notables se moviesen con gracia. – Es una _Mullo_ temeraria.

Hinata vió como el animal desaparecía entre los arbustos y captó sonidos extraños. La niña chasqueó la lengua, mirándola fijamente y con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Q-que me has llamado… antes? – Preguntó la peliazul.  
-Mullo. – repitió. – Es una palabra en caló. Significa "ya no vivo".

La Hyuga contuvo el aliento. Esa niña la miraba con cierto reproche pero sin temor. Se acercó a ella y levantó la pequeña y desgarrada falda. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió la mano. Deslizó las tibias manos sobre su palma y siguió las arrugas de su mano.

-Tu madre fue asesinada. – Le recordó. – Tu padre mató a tu hermana… ¡Valla! – Exclamó con sorpresa. – Te niegas a alimentarte de personas… - La miró a los ojos. Esta vez, sus ojos verdes la miraban con cierto reconocimiento, con enfado. – Admirable de tu parte.

Volvió a centrar los ojos en la palma y se tensó. Su cara quedó cubierta por una pequeña mueca de desagrado y miedo. Le cogió los dedos y la obligó a cerrar su mano, negándose a mirar en ella nuevamente.

Se levantó con rapidez y la observó con tristeza. Le dio la espalda y caminó un par de pasos antes de mirarla por encima del hombro y regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Vienes?

* * *

Clavó los dientes en el cuello de la sirvienta. La agarraba fuertemente de la cintura mientras de introducía en ella de una embestida.  
La mujer gritó. Mitad por el placer, mitad por el dolor.

El Uchiha sabia que estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza sobre ella y que posiblemente al dia siguiente, la joven tendría moretones por todo el cuerpo y posiblemente, alguna costilla roda.

Sorbió con fuerza mientras aceleraba sus embestidas. La sintió contraerse alrededor de su miembro, era la cuarta vez que lo hacia. Continuó el acelerado ritmo hasta llegar a su orgasmo y soltó el cuello de la mujer. Los colmillos alargados volvieron al tamaño pequeño, pasando desapercibidos con los demás dientes.

Se levantó del lecho y comenzó a subirse los pantalones. La mujer seguía a sus espaldas, jadeante y completamente agotada. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado entumecido como para moverse y sabía que al día siguiente sus huesos dolerían como si hubiese recibido millones de golpes, pero no le importaba. Volvería a entregarse a aquel hombre las veces que este se lo pidiese, solo por experimentar nuevamente el placer de sentirlo en su interior o notar como se alimentaba de su sangre.

-Sasuke-sama… - La mujer lo llamó. Este solo la miró de soslayo al tiempo que se arreglaba la camisa y abrochaba sus pantalones. - ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?  
-…Ie.

Salió de la habitación de la criada. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y la noche hacia rato que había dado comienzo. Se sentía aun con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Había venido del bosque.  
Después de recorrer la zona, vigilante por si aquella chica volvía a internarse en el territorio Uchiha, había encontrado un híbrido. Un hombre que podía transformarse en lobo. Había conseguido imponerse sobre él con dificultad y lo había encadenado a un árbol. Le había enganchado a una trampa para osos rociada de una droga que lo aturdiría lo suficiente como para que no pudiese liberarse solo ni moverse mientras esta estuviese anclada a su pata.  
Se sentía orgulloso de su inteligencia. _No por nada era un genio._

* * *

Entró a la pequeña cabaña. La niña la había guiado hasta llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque. En él, los tablones de madera estaban colocaros junto a los árboles, aprovechando uno de ellos y construyendo lo que parecía una casa en un árbol, pero en el suelo. A decir verdad, parecía que el árbol había crecido a partir de la casa.

La niña abrió la puerta, entrando como un pequeño torbellino lleno de vida. La chica la siguió unos pasos por detrás de ella y entró a la casa, parándose en la entrada, junto a un taburete y mirando el interior. Había telas colgadas por las paredes y varias alfombras sobre el suelo, para cubrir la hierba o la arena. Había una pequeña hoguera en el centro, en lo que parecía ser una chimenea improvisada.

-Lo siento. – La niña se disculpó de espadas. – Pue… - Se quedó rígida, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. La miraba con incredulidad y luego trató de serenarse. - ¿Cómo has entrado sin ser invitada? – Su voz sonó dura y fría.  
-Yo… ¿N-necesito que me inviten? –Hinata la miró con extrañeza.  
-Hai. – La miró, estudiando cada movimiento. – Un Mullo no puede entrar a una vivienda sin ser invitado.  
-¿Porqué? – Preguntó curiosa.  
-… No lo se. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Pero si uno de los tuyos trata de entrar a una vivienda sin ser invitado, una barrera mística se lo impediría. Así ha ocurrido siempre.  
-Ella es diferente.

Un chico corpulento entró en la habitación. Su pelo castaño estaba despeinado de una forma graciosa y sus ojos de olor chocolate la miraban con cautela. Tenía unas características extrañas en su rostro. Unas marcas en las mejillas le daban un aspecto canino demasiado extraño. Cojeaba levemente de la pierna derecha. Otra vez el olor nauseabundo llegó a la nariz de la Hyuga y la arrugó con molestia.

-No te preocupes. – Se sentó en un taburete y estiró la pierna de la que cojeaba, acomodándola. – A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo.  
-¿De que…?  
-Arigato por ayudarme en el bosque. – La interrumpió.  
-Yo no…  
-Hai. - La niña la interrumpió nuevamente. – Él es Kiba.

Recordó como la niña había llamado al canino y se acordó de la herida de este en una de las patas. Lo relacionó con el curioso cojeo que este tenia y abrió la boca con asombro. _¿Podía un hombre transformarse en un perro?_

-¿Por qué vas en camisón? – Le preguntó el castaño.  
-Yo… - Por primera vez en la noche, recordó su vestimenta y se sonrijó fuertemente. – N-no podía dormir…

La niña levantó una ceja y se giró. Acercó una pequeña cacerola a ella y sirvió un poco de té en tres tazas viejas. La porcelana estaba rayada y faltaban algunos trozos pequeños en la parte superior.

-Se que eres una noble porque te vi saliendo del teatro. – Le recordó. – Lamento no poder ofrecerte algo más decente.  
-No hay problema… - Murmuró.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? – La niña le señaló un taburete cerca del fuego y le entregó su taza de té. La peliazul se sentó y llevó el líquido a sus labios.  
-Hinata. ¿Y tú?  
-Elora._ – _La ojiblanca se quedó pensativa_. Ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar… y a la vez estaba segura de no haberlo escuchado nunca.  
_-¿Me enseñas los colmillos?

Hinata estuvo a punto de escupir el té. La pelinegra había hablado con tanta naturalidad y con tanto desparpajo que la habían sorprendido. Hasta el chico que había junto a ella había reaccionado del mismo modo.

-¡Elora! – La reprendió.  
-¡Cállate! – Le contestó esta. - ¡Desapareces durante días y ahora pretendes actuar como mi _planó(3)!_  
-Desaparezco un par de días y te dan delirios de grandeza. – Gruñó.  
-Cállate felpudo. – Volvió la mirada hacia la invitada y sonrió. - ¿Me los enseñas?

La chica se sintió cohibida. Abrió la boca lo suficiente como para mostrar sus dientes y dejó expuestos sus colmillos. Elora sonrió satisfecha y sus verdes ojos brillaron. Levantó una de sus manos y palpó el diente con cuidado de no pincharse. Rozó la punta con una de sus pequeñas yemas y dejó escapar un suspiro asombrada.

-¿Porqué la has traído aquí? – Kiba llamó la atención de su hermana. Verla tocando aquel pequeño colmillo solo conseguía ponerlo más que nervioso. La niña retiró la mano con cuidado y clavó su mirada en la mesa.  
-Yo… vi algo…

La ojiverde se levantó con rapidez y dio un par de saltos, llegando a un pequeño baúl que había en uno de los rincones. Sacó un pequeño cofre y lo llevó a la mesa. De él sacó unas cartas, unos pequeños huesos de animales y unas cuentas de madera con unos extraños símbolos grabados.

-¿Tienes algo que puedas darme? – Le preguntó a la Hyuga.

La chica miró sus manos vacías y trató de encontrar algo que darle a la niña. No llevaba ninguna moneda encima ni ningún objeto. Palpó la pequeña cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello y le alargaba hasta esconder la pequeña cuchilla entre sus pechos. Aquella que ella y su hermana había llevado durante tanto tiempo como un acto rebelde.  
Se la quitó y se la dio a la niña, avisándole de que tratara de no cortarse con la afilada hoja.

Elora la tomó con una mano mientras dejaba de barajar las cartas. Las puso sobre la mesa y tomó la cadena. Hizo una pequeña cruz en la baraja y luego una sobre la mano izquierda de la ojiblanca. Le devolvió la cadena y con lentitud, levantó la primera carta.

En ella, la imagen de un ángel tocando una trompeta y gente extendiendo sus brazos. La colocó en un extremo de la mesa.

-Va a haber un juicio en el que tú serás imprescindible… - Le informó. – Parece importante y decisivo. – La segunda era la imagen de una mujer sentada en un pequeño trono. La dejó bajo la primera, un poco alejada. – Necesitaras paciencia y dominarte a ti misma. Tomar las decisiones con tranquilidad y no por los impulsos. – Levantó la tercera, estaba del revés. Un hombre junto a una mesa levantando una copa dorada. La dejó a la izquierda, formando lo que parecía una cruz con las cartas. – Veo a una persona inteligente y embustera… querrá hacerte daño. – La cuarta la levantó con impaciencia. También estaba invertida. Era la imagen de un anciano que se contenía en un bastón y portaba lo que parecía una lámpara de aceite. – Hay enemigos ocultos y dolor. Venganza y engaños… - La quinta carta no estaba invertida. Había dibujado un hombre, parecido a un juglar que llevaba una extraña trompeta y una flor en una mano. La dejó en el centro de la cruz y suspiró con pesadez. – Habrá un pequeño desequilibrio por decisiones mal tomadas. – La mano le tembló en la sexta carta. La miró y su expresión se tensó. La dejó caer sobre la mesa y jadeó. La imagen de una calavera sobre un caballo invertida. – La muerte…

Hinata se incomodó al escuchar aquello. Kiba la miraba de reojo mientras observaba como su hermana se esforzaba por ver lo que antes había visto. La notaba perturbada. La ojiverde recogió las cartas con rapidez y las guardó. Cogió los pequeños huesos con ambas manos y los llevó a sus labios. Murmuró algo que no fue capaz de entender y los dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Cada uno había caído en una dirección y volvió a mirarlos horrorizada. Los apartó de un manotazo y cogió las cuentas de madera. Hizo lo mismo, repitiendo las mismas palabras en Romaní y los dejó caer. Extrañamente, habían caído en la misma posición que los huesos de animales.  
Una lágrima calló de los brillantes ojos esmeraldas y miró a Hinata con dolor. Se sentía triste por ella.

-… Vas a morir.  
-Y-ya estoy muerta. – Murmuró con tristeza, recordando su condición.  
-No. No me refiero a tu estado. – negó con la cabeza. – Me refiero a que vas a dejar de existir. Las cartas, los huesos… todo dice lo mismo de ti.  
-No… entiendo.  
-No eres un vampiro completo. – Kiba apuró su té. – Tienes una extraña esencia que contiene algo de humanidad.  
-Pero… bebo sangre. – Hinata cada vez estaba más perturbada.  
-Escuchad. – La niña le tomó las manos en un fuerte apretón. La notaba desesperada. – Escuchad muy bien lo que voy a deciros. – Por primera vez, la pelinegra la trataba con respeto. – Va a haber un juicio, una discusión en la que vos seréis un punto clave. Tomareis una mala decisión y os conducirá a vuestro fin. – Una lágrima calló por su mejilla, siguiendo el camino que había marcado la anterior. – Habrá gente que querrá haceros daño, enemigos que lo lograran y os causaran penas y dolor. ¡Enemigos que intentaran mataros y lo conseguirán! ¡Destruirán vuestra esencia humana! – Elora ya no podía contener las lágrimas. – Debéis marcharos… abandonar este lugar e iros lo más lejos que podáis.

Hinata vio como la niña comenzaba a temblar. Su pequeño cuerpo daba espasmos dolorosos y poco normales. Kiba agarró su brazo, haciendo que se levantara y sacándola de la casa a la fuerza, conteniendo a la pequeña que trataba de aferrarse a la ojiblanca.

-Marchaos, onegai. – Le pidió. – Si os quedáis no podré tranquilizarla.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y por primera vez se sintió realmente perturbada por todo aquello. La niña que había sido tan dulce y osada, había caído en lo que parecía una fuerte depresión.  
Hinata se sintió más desplazada que nunca. Todo lo que ella quería era una vida normal, una vida con gente que estuviese con ella y que la apreciase, sentirse necesaria… pero parecía que por mucho que se esforzase no lo conseguía.

Dio un suspiro y giró sobre sus pies descalzos. Se dio cuenta de que el sol casi salía y que el amanecer estaba próximo. Se volvió a internar en el bosque para regresar a la casa cuanto antes. Si alguien había notado su ausencia, estaría en problemas.

* * *

Kiba agarró a su hermana con fuerza, abrazándola para que dejase de temblar. Elora lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho. Gritaba y se movía con ímpetu, agarrando la camisa del chico y dando tirones de ella, consiguiendo desgarrarla por el cuello.

-Has hecho lo que has podido. – Trató de consolarla. La menor emitió un gemido doloroso. – Tu interpretas, no intervienes.  
-No lo entiendes… - Gimoteó. – No entiendes nada… tu no has visto lo que yo he visto…  
-¿Y que has visto? – La niña dejó de temblar tan bruscamente. Y las lágrimas descendieron con mayor rapidez por su rostro, en lágrimas silenciosas.

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises apareció en la entrada. Llevaba una falda algo corta que dejaba ver las medias hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. Llevaba un corsé apretado, marcando su delicada figura y una mantilla fina, con los bordados de varias rosas de colores. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño, tratando de domar los rizos de su cabello y una rosa adornaba una de sus orejas.

La niña se separó de su hermano y corrió a abrazar las faldas de su madre. Notó el perfume de los bares y el de varios hombres, pero no le importó. En aquel momento, solo quería refugiarse.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana? – Sus ojos calidos se ensombrecieron con enfado al ver el estado de su hija de diez años y miró al castaño.  
-Yo no hice nada. Esta _timujañí_(4) se alteró al echarle las cartas a una chica.

Omitió el detalle de que una Mullo había estado en la casa, de lo contrario, su madre se escandalizaría de tal manera que encerraria a la menos y posiblemente lo golpearía a él. Después de eso, la casa apestaría a hojas de sauce quemado para mitigar la presencia y expulsarla del lugar para que no pudiese volver a entrar en la casa.

La mujer cogió a la pequeña en brazos y la acunó, llevándola a uno de los montones de paja que había en el suelo y dejándose caer sobre él, acomodando a su hija sobre su pecho. Le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla y le besó los cabellos.

-… Hana. – La llamó por su nombre. La mujer le acarició el rostro y la miró con atención. Cuando la pelinegra la llamaba por su nombre de pila, es que algo malo sucedía. – He visto el futuro de una _Erasñí_. – Gimoteó.  
-¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Su voz era dulce, casi tanto como la de Hinata. Una lágrima calló al recordarla.  
-Ella… era muy guapa. Era una Erasñí noble, joven y hermosa… - Suspiró. – Pero va a sufrir mucho… y la van a matar.

Hana apretó a su hija contra su pecho, mitigando el miedo que esta pudiese sentir. Recordaba cuando ella era pequeña y había echado las cartas por primera vez. La mujer a la que le había visto el futuro era cruel mente engañada por su marido y casi la abofeteó cuando se lo dijo.

-Todas vemos algo desagradable de vez en cuando. – Trató de normalizar la situación. – No siempre es así… pero algunas veces ocurre.  
-Yo… quiero ayudarla. – la miró con sus ojitos verdes cubiertos de lagrimas.  
-La persona que puede ver el futuro no debe intervenir en él. – Le recordó.  
-… Pero quiero hacerlo… ¿Tu nunca has querido?

La pelinegra cerró los ojos. Una vez había cambiado el futuro de una persona, de su hermana. Y Elora había acabado muerta a manos de un ya no vivo. Recordaba como la había encontrado tirada en el suelo y rodeada de un enorme charco de sangre.

-Una vez lo hice. – Confesó. – La mujer murió asesinada.  
-… Pero ella morirá de todas formas si no la ayudo. – Los dedos de Elora jugueteaban con los hilos de la mantilla de la mujer.  
-… Supongo que no hay nada que perder. – Le besó la frente y acarició sus cabellos. – Duerme un poco, más tarde te ayudaré a pensar algo.

La niña la abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole el gesto. Sin embargo, no había contado todo cuanto había visto. Siempre omitía ese pequeño detalle a su madre.  
Tenía la habilidad de ver todo el pasado cuando miraba las líneas de la mano, junto al futuro. Muchos decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, pero mentían como bellacos. Las manos eran las que lo rebelaba todo.

Había visto como Hinata veía a su hermana morir, asesinada por su padre. Como había estado huyendo de su verdadera familia y como había subsistido durante ese tiempo, jugando con niños Romanís y algún que otro niño de color.  
Pero lo que más la había perturbado era haber visto el rostro de esa mujer que tantas veces había visto en las manos de su madre.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y rizados como los de Hana. Ojos grises y dulces, piel pálida y labios gruesos. La hermana de Hana, y por lo que parecía, la madre de Hinata.  
Aquello era lo peor. Su prima-hermana era una condenada, una chica a la que habían convertido en un Mullo a la fuerza y a la que ahora iban a arrebatarle la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

* * *

_**NA: **__¡Hola! Antes de nada, quiero decir algo que había prometido. Esta conti está dedicada a __**Luchi-chan**__ por ser su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!  
Gracias por los reviews y por leer, la verdad, no pensé continuar este fic, pero al final lo hice xD  
Espero que la conti les halla gustado y espero que dejen algún review, es una buena forma de animarme a que continúe la historia xD_

_Una pequeña aclaración para las palabras que posiblemente no hallan entendido:  
(1)Erasñó: En caló significa Señor.  
(2)Erasñí: En caló significa Señora.  
(3)Planó: En caló significa Hermano.  
(4)Timujañí: En caló significa Bruja._

* * *

_¡A partir de la próxima conti, Sasuke y Hinata se verán las caras! Kukukuku  
Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de alguna escena, simplemente porque soy así de malvada._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Te diriges al terreno del enemigo! – Hiashi la miró con furia. No quería permitir que su hija se marchara siguiendo a aquellos Uchihas que posiblemente la matarían, cortando su cabeza a la menor oportunidad.  
-Tu enemigo... no el mío. – Por primera vez, habló con decisión. Mostrando la determinación y el coraje en cada palabra.  
-Que poco conoces a los Uchihas..._

_-_

_-_

_-Bebe... – Le ordenó.  
-¿Sabéis? – Le mostró una sonrisa fingida, como las que él le dedicaba cuando aparentaba ser amable y era todo lo contrario. – He conocido a muchos hombres como vos.  
-Hmp… imposible – Sonrió con arrogancia.  
-Os creéis muy diferente a los demás que son como usted, pero solo sabéis como infringir dolor...  
-¿Y tú odias a esas personas? – Preguntó divertido.  
-... Me dan lastima._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Hiinata-Kauliitz****:** Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por el primer review de este fic ^^.  
Me halaga que te guste la historia, a mi también me gustan los vampiros y por eso traté de hacer este fic, aunque de momento lo continuaré.  
Espero que esta conti también te guste =)

**Angel_nary:** Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti, aunque creo que si ^^' gracias por leer y espero que esta también te guste. Lamento que no te queden uñas que morder y espero que no te las muerdas esta vez xD

**Shaapitha:** Bueno, ya traje la conti. La verdad, no me gusta como quedó, pero es la mejor que escribí (borré tres antes de subir esta xD) Espero que te guste ^^

**Hyuuga****:** Bueno, de momento no la borraré, aunque no lo descarto en un futuro. Últimamente me parece que todo lo que escribo es pura porquería -.-'. Espero que esta conti sea de tu agrado ^^

**sauhina-love-4e:** Gracias, aunque a mi parecer escribo pésimo. De momento no lo borraré, pero no lo descarto en un futuro próximo o lejano xD. Espero que la conti te guste n.n

**Citlali:** Bueno, espero que esta conti haya aclarado la pregunta de los colmillos de Hinata. Si, Sasuke lo pasó muy mal, imagina esa imagen en la cabeza de un niño de unos seis o siete años T-T. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer ^^

**Sayuri Koitsumi****:** Bueno, la prueba de que Hinata cruzó la tiene Sasuke, de momento no se sabe lo que es, pero pronto se sabrá xD  
Sep, Hinata tendrá la vida mucho más que complicada -.-'. Espero que te guste la conti n.n

**flordezereso****:** Bueno, Lo de Hanabi y Umi fue una confusión. La hermana mayor iba a ser Hanabi, pero luego recapacité y cambié el personaje. Por error me dejé algún nombre sin cambiar, eso fue todo. GOMEN! T-T  
Respecto a lo de Dos almas perdidas… lamentándolo mucho y de todo corazón, pienso eliminarlo. No me convence demasiado y ya lo veo un fic sin mucho sentido. Gomen nueva mente u.U'

**Luchi-chan:** ¡Felicidades! Como ves, lo prometido es deuda ^^. Espero que la continuación te guste, aunque lamento no poder regalarte nada más -.-'.  
Que pases un feliz día y que te regalen muchas cosas =), y no te preocupes, crecer es una porquería, pero piensa que siempre hay alguien que tiene más años que tu xD, no ayuda mucho, pero sirve de algo, aunque sea un poquito ^^'. ¡Cuídate n.n!  
La próxima conti trataré de subirla antes para no torturarte, que luego me llamas mala persona xD

**Hyuuga**: Bueno, ya estoy en proceso de actualizar todos los fics que no he subido contis. Me tardaré un poquito pero lo lograré. Me halagas con lo que dijiste y lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capi ^^'

**love-isaq****:** Gracias. Espero que esta conti te guste. Se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto pero aun así, intentaré decir que no fue culpa mía T-T

**Betsy:** Bueno, aquí subí la conti. Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

**chiiiachan****:** Bueno, al final subí la conti, aunque no descarto borrar el fic mas adelante u.U  
Espero que te guste y que me disculpes por haber tardado tanto. En verdad, las clases quitan mucho tiempo ¬¬'

* * *

_**· G**__racias por leer __**·**_

* * *

_**·** __**R**__eviews onegai __↓ **·**_


End file.
